User blog:Noahm450/The 5 Mixed Breeds
Okay so I know we are no where close to getting to the upcoming war and everything but I had a idea and wanted to document it before I forget it. This is probably going to be very sketchy because I need to do a little bit more research. So I was thinking what would happen if two magical beings had a child? Obviously the child wouldn't be normal and they probably wouldn't be legal either. They would also probably be pretty powerful too. What I'm thinking, is that there will be 5 mixed breed creatures (one for each of us to role play). They are all friends and have been hiding since birth. The ministry and Voldemort both know of them and both want them on their side. They refuse to come out of hiding and we can have like 4 or 5 of the students go on like a little quest to go and find them and persuade them to side with Hogwarts and the Ministry. I guess they will agree and go against Voldemort and in the end they will help bring him down. But we can always add more stuff in to make it more interesting. You guys tell me what you think in the comments because my brain has run out of creativity at the moment (I have to go and get inspired now by something). Here is some more info on the 5 mixed breeds. you can request bellow :) Vampire/Wizard: This can be a male or female. Vampire/Wizard breed is pretty simple. It is basically a vampire with magical abilities. S/he loves feasting on human blood but has tried to reduce the amount of people he or she kills and tries to stick with animal blood. He or she was kicked out of their pack of vampires once they found out they were a mixed breed. Centaur/Wizard: This should be male. Basically this is like Chiron from PJO. He can turn into a centaur whenever he wants to but can also turn back into a disabled human in a wheel chair. This guy is very powerful and has a strong connection with nature. He is very wise and is the leader of this group of mixed breeds. Mermaid/Wizard: This should be a female. As you know, mermaids in the wizarding world are basically like under water beasts. But since this girl is also part wizard, she can live on land like a normal human. She doesn't know how she was born and was left with one memory after she was washed up on the shore as a human one day, the image of the mermaid kingdome that she came from. This female has magical abilities on land but when she is in or around water, she turns into a vicious mermaid and her powers are endless in water. Veela/Wizard: This should also be a female. Now I know a veela/wizard isn't as illegal as the others but this one is different. Her mother was a very powerful and beautiful veela and her father was a very powerful wizard. She has all the powers a pure blood veela would have and has magical abilities but has others as well that she doesn't know how she inheritted. She can control magical substances like wind and fire. In a way she is like a daughter of Aphrodite because she also has the ability to charmspeak. Also, unlike most veela, she doesn't like her abilities because sometimes she can't control them and she has no interest in men. Werewolf/Wizard (Taken): Even though I'm taking this one for myself, I'll give you a little description. This is going to be a male and isn't very illegal just very dangerous. His mother who was the wizard didn't know that his father was a werewolf until after they gave birth to him. A year or so later when the full moon was out, the father killed the mother and infected his son with lycanthropy and abandoned him. You can find more about him in his bio but basically he is different from other werewolves. He has the ability to control himeself when he turns into a werewolf and can use his powers for good. Although this can be very hard and he is still very dangerous. But as a wizard, he is very powerful and tought himeself magic. His insticts are perfect and he is very protective of his friends. I know this probably isn't the best idea and if you have something to add you can comment down bellow. You can also request one of the mixed breeds down bellow too. Category:Blog posts